Christmas Night
by Piim
Summary: Pertemuan pertamanya dengan namja itu telah membuat Sehun jatuh hati. Senyumnya yang menawan, kasih sayangnya terhadap anak – anak dan semua yang ada di namja itu membuat Sehun selalu datang ke tempat ini untuk melihat pujaan hatinya. HUNBAEK HERE !


Cash : Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Kris Wu

Leo Kim (OC)

Genre : Romance, hurt comfort (maybe)

WARNING : YAOI, boys x boys. Don't like, Don't read. Alur gajelas dll

NB : cetak miring berarti flasback

ini ff lama yang udah dibuat dari dulu, Cuma dapat waktu ngepost yang pas baru sekarang.

Hope you like it

Happy reading ~

\- Pertemuan pertamanya dengan namja itu telah membuat Sehun jatuh hati. Senyumnya yang menawan, kasih sayangnya terhadap anak – anak dan semua yang ada di namja itu membuat Sehun selalu datang ke tempat ini untuk melihat pujaan hatinya.–

~HB~

Sehun pov

Natal tahun ini aku berharap bisa menemukan keajaiban. Keajaiban bertemu dengannya lagi seperti tahun – tahun sebelumnya.

Bertemu dengan namja cantik dengan senyum yang terus terpatri dibibir cherry nya . Aku tak tau siapa dia, yang ku tahu, dia akan selalu duduk dibangku –yang saat ini kutempati– pada malam natal

Aku melihatnya lagi, namja cantik itu selalu duduk dibangku yang sama. Ia tampak menikmati malam natal sambil bermain bersama anak – anak kecil yang berada disekitarnya. Ia tampak bahagia bersama anak – anak itu.

Aku selalu melihatnya ditempat ini saat natal tiba, anehnya dia tidak pernah datang ke tempat ini selain malam natal, sebenarnya siapa namja itu ? jujur saja aku tertarik dengannya saat pertama kali melihatnya, dia bagaikan magnet yang menarikku untuk ketempat ini pada malam – malam natal selanjutnya.

Aku terus menunggu namja itu tanpa lelah, sudah dua jam aku disini tapi belum terlihat tanda – tanda namja tersebut datang ketempat ini .

Author pov

Sehun terus menunggu namja itu sambil memainkan handphone yang ada ditangannya. Ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri kemudian menghela nafas pasrah

" Apa namja itu tidak datang malam ini " tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba – tiba seorang anak kecil datang menghampirinya. Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat sehun.

" Eoh kau bukan Baekhyun hyung, kau siapa ? " tanya anak itu setelah beberapa detik mengamati sehun

Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian berkata " Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Dan siapa itu Baekhyun ?" tanyanya kepada anak kecil tersebut.

" Baekhyun hyung adalah orang yang bisanya duduk disitu pada malam natal " ucap anak itu sambil menunjuk bangku yang sehun tempati

'Ohh jadi namja manis itu bernama Baekhyun' pikir sehun.

" Leo maaf hyung terlambat tadi dijalan macet sekali" tiba – tiba datang seorang namja menghampiri mereka berdua.

Sehun melongo ditempatnya melihat Baekhyun - namja yang ditunggunya - berada didepanya. Baekhyun yang heran melihat Sehun bertanya kepada Leo tentang siapa namja itu

" Leo siapa dia?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Leo

" Oh itu Sehun hyung, tadi Leo kira itu Baekhyun hyung ternyata bukan hehehe" jawab Leo nyengir/? menunjukkan gigi susunya yang tersusun rapi

Sehun akhirnya sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal *oh sehun malu permirsah kkk~ *oke abaikan.

Baekhyun mengamati Sehun sambil mengelus surai hitam Leo, dahinya berkerut merasa mengenali namja itu

" Apa kita pernah bertemu ? " tanyanya setelah duduk di sebelah Sehun sambil memangku Leo

Sehun yang diajak bicara oleh Baekhyun merasa gugup sendiri.

Merasa tidak diperhatikan, Baekhyun menyentuh tangan sehun membuat sang pemilik tangan berdebar – debar. Tangannya berubah dingin membuat Baekhyun kaget

" Omo! Apa kau ke dinginan ? kenapa kau tidak memakai sarung tangan di cuaca sedingin ini " Baekhyun melepaskan sarung tangannya. Ia memakaikan sarung tangannya ke tangan sehun. Walaupun terlihat agak kekecilan setidaknya sarung tangan tersebut dapat menghangatkan tangan sehun

Leo menatap mereka bingung, ditariknya ujung kaos Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu memperhatikan Leo yang sempat dilupakannya

" Eoh Leo changi kemana teman – teman yang lain ? " tanya Baekhyun setelah mengecup pipi chubby Leo

Leo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, manik matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan berkaca – kaca

Baekhyun mengelus surai leo dengan sayang, dikecupnya puncak kepala Leo untuk menenangkan anak itu

Sehun memperhatikan semua kegiatan Baekhyun dengan pandangan kagum, ia kagum ternyata ada seorang namja yang begitu perhatian terhadap anak – anak seperti Baekhyun

" Teman – teman tidak mau datang hyung hiks mereka lebih memilih di panti bersama Kris hyung "

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Leo. ' Jadi Kris hyung sering ke panti ' pikirnya

" Eumm gwaenchana disini kan ada hyung dan hyung ini " Baekhyun tersenyum menunjuk Sehun membuat sehun kembali berdebar – debar

' Aish senyumannya sangat manis ' pikir Sehun

" Ohh ya aku Byun Baekhyun, kau ? "

Baekhyun menjabat tangan sehun secara tiba – tiba membuat sehun tergagap

" Aku.. Sehun. Oh sehun "

" Leo beri salam sama hyung ini " Baekhyun menurunkan Leo dari pangkuannya

" Annyeong haseyo hyung, Leo Kim imnida "

Sehun mengacak – acak surai Leo dengan lembut, sungguh anak kecil dihadapannya ini sangat menggemaskan.

" Baekie hyung, Leo ingin jalan – jalan "

" Nee kajja " Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, jemari lentiknya menggenggam tangan mungil Leo dengan lembut

" Hyung ayoo ikut " Leo menarik telapak tangan Sehun membuat pemuda albino itu tersentak mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun dan Leo di depannya.

Malam itu sangat indah untuk sehun, dengan diiringi turunnya beberapa butir salju dan suasana natal yang menyenangkan.

Natal kali ini sangat special, ia tak akan pernah melupakan momen manis yang tercipta pada saat itu

.

.

.

Hari – hari berlalu semenjak Sehun bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya . Sehun menatap datar Lee saem yang sedang menjelaskan sejarah korea selatan dengan semangat menggebu - gebu. Manik matanya menatap hamparan langit biru yang indah dari jendela kelasnya

' Baekhyun sedang apa ya ? ' pikir Sehun dalam hati

Ctak

" Owhh " Sehun mengelus – elus kepalanya yang terkena lemparan penghapus dengan keras.

" Apa yang kau fikirkan dalam kelasku tuan Oh ? " tanya Lee saem sinis. Sehun hanya cengar – cengir melihat gurunya yang diselimuti aura gelap

" Hehehe mianhae saem "

"Keluar dari kelasku sekarang ! " bentak Lee saem. Mau tidak mau Sehun berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya dengan langkah gontai

' Huh dasar guru menyebalkan ' gerutu Sehun kesal.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas yang nampak sepi dengan lesu. Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju atap sekolah.

Semilir angin menerbangkan anak rambut sehun dengan lembut. Matanya mendongak, menatap hamparan langit yang tampak cerah dengan gumpalan awan tipis yang indah. Pikirannya kembali melayang memikirkan baekhyun.

Wajahnya, senyumnya, bahkan suaranya selalu melekat dipikiran sehun. Bagaimana hanya dengan menatap wajah cantik itu bisa membuat sehun tergila – gila.

' Aku ingin cepat – cepat bertemu dengannya lagi ' batin sehun

.

.

.

Tahun ini terasa lebih dingin dari tahun – tahun sebelumnya. Butiran benda – benda putih berjatuhan dari langit dengan anggun. Sehun menangkupkan/? tangannya, mengumpulkan butiran salju yang dingin namun indah. Salju mengingatkan sehun pada pemuda cantik yang telah mengisi hatinya tanpa ia sadari.

Sosoknya begitu mempesona bagi sehun, sangat mengagumkan hingga Sehun tak yakin untuk bisa menggapainya. Desember adalah bulan yang sangat ditunggu – tunggu oleh Sehun. Pada bulan ini ia dapat bertemu dengan malaikatnya, malaikat cantiknya.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri jalanan licin yang dipenuhi gumpalan putih salju dengan hati – hati. Tangannya menggenggam erat rangkaian bunga mawar dengan perpaduan baby breath. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat sosok namja yang sangat familiar untuknya sedang duduk bersama dengan namja jangkung ditempat ia biasa melihat namja cantik itu.

Sayup – sayup terdengar suara berat namja disebelah Baekhyun mengucapkan sesuatu

" Aku masih mencintaimu Baekhyunie "

Sehun pov

' Deg ' tubuhku terasa membeku tiba – tiba, bunga yang sudah kusiapkan untuknya terjatuh dari genggamanku. Mataku menatap lekat pemuda jangkung yang menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun

' Kenapa ? kanapa rasanya sangat sakit disini ' kusentuh dada kiriku yang terasa berdenyut – denyut. Kurasa ini akan segera berakhir sebelum aku memulainya, bahkan aku hanya pernah sekali berbicara dengannya.

Selama ini aku hanya berani menatapnya dari kejauhan saat malam natal tiba 'sungguh miris nasibmu Oh Sehun' ejekku pada diriku sendiri/?

Mataku memanas menatap namja jangkung itu mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut

' tidak ! seorang namja tidak boleh lemah hanya dengan melihat adegan picisan itu ' kuusap setitik air mata yang mengalir dipipiku. Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan tempat ini. Mungkin untuk tahun –tahun berikutnya aku tak perlu datang lagi ketempat ini.

Author pov

Tanpa Sehun sadari sepasang manik mata Baekhyun terus menatap kepergian Sehun dengan pandangan sendu. Tangannya mendorong tubuh kris menjauh darinya membuat kecupan singkat itu terlepas.

" Maafkan aku Kris hyung, sepertinya aku mencintai orang lain " Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak ingin melihat wajah kecewa namja yang pernah mengisi hatinya tersebut.

Kris tersenyum tipis, walaupun tak dipungkiri hatinya sakit mendengar penolakan dari namja mungil pujaan hatinya. Kris mengerti, sangat mengerti bahwa namja mungil itu mencintai namja berkulit albino yang dilihatnya tahun lalu ditempat ini bersama Baekhyun dan Leo. Ia juga tak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari keberadaan namja itu tadi

" Kejarlah dia Baekhyunie " Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap manik kelam Kris dengan bingung

" Aku tahu kau mencintai namja itu, jadi kejarlah sebelum ia menjauh" tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Kris.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat menemukan rangkaian bunga yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk bersama Kris. Tangannya terulur mengambil bunga itu sebelum melanjutkan larinya untuk mengejar Sehun.

Manik matanya bergerak kesana kemari untuk menemukan keberadaan namja albino itu. Tapi sia – sia, baekhyun tak dapat menemukan keberadaan Sehun.

Tubuhnya merosot, jatuh diatas gumpalan salju yang menunpuk diatas jalanan. Dirinya merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh saat baru menyadari perasaannya terhadap Sehun. Tangannya memeluk rangkaian bunga milik Sehun – yang diyaniki untuknya – dengan erat. Matanya tertutup membayangkan wajah Sehun, wajah yang selalu dilihatnya saat malam natal tiba

.

.

.

END

Sedikit curcol

Woyy woyy ff macam apa ini :3 kenapa jadinya berasa alay begini. Apalagi sehun, ughhh occ pakek banget deh -'

Sebenernya pengen bikin adegan sehun yang berasa ngenes banget, eh gak bisa -'

Au ah gelap kek kulitnya kai *plak.

Pokoknya minta kritik dan saran aja deh dari kalian.

Makasih buat semuanya yang komen di ff aku yang kemaren (maaf gak bisa sebutin satu persatu)

Makasih banget, bener deh. Seneng rasanya dapat komen apalagi yang panjang, aduh makin semangat buat bikin ff lagi

Maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan, maklumlah gak ada yang sempurna didunia ini kecuali yang di atas *eakkk

HBD to me HBD to me HBD HBD HBD to me *nyanyi bareng baekhyun kekekeke :v

Yeahh nambah umur semoga bisa makin dewasa. Ngenes ngucapin buat diri sendiri tapi gapapa ulang tahunku dirayain umat kristen sedunia weh hwhwhwh

Aduh berasa tua deh kalo udah masuk bulan desember :3

Udah kebayakan bacot nih *gorok.

Bye ~

LESTARIKAN HUNBAEK ! hahahaha


End file.
